Eggman's latest plan
by ShadowHedgehog12
Summary: A simple story about Sonic disrupting Eggman's plan.


Sonic ran as fast as his legs could carry him. The robots and explosions around him were not slowing him down, or, as Eggman hoped, stopping him. Sonic knew he had only one opportunity to stop his enemy's plan, but he still had his trademark grin as he dashed through the base.

Eggman could only sit and watch as Sonic made his way to the main reactor.

"If Sonic destroys the main reactor my plans will be ruined!" he yelled aloud.

So far nothing had gone his way; Sonic had managed to find a way to overcome every obstacle. He had thought about sending more of his robots to stop the hedgehog, but after seeing how easily Sonic tore through them he decided to go for a more drastic approach.

"If you want something done…" he muttered to himself as he got up and walked over to the Egg-Walker, "You've got to do it yourself."

Sonic arrived in the main reactor's room and, to his surprise, there were no robots there.

"Huh… I was expecting it to be a little harder than this," Sonic thought aloud.

He ran over to the reactor and began smashing it, but before he could do any serious damage he heard a rocket being fired. In a split second he dodged the rocket and turned to see who fired it although he already knew.

"Eggman!" Sonic yelled, as he got into a fighting stance.

"Sonic!" Eggman noticed Sonic looking at some of the upgrades on the Egg-walker, "As you can see I've been busy these last few months, I have upgraded the Egg-Walker and-"

"Could you hurry this up please?" Sonic said impatiently, "I have better things to be doing."

"Fine," Eggman grunted, obviously annoyed, "But don't you want to know my plan first?" Before Sonic could object, Eggman began ranting on about his genius plan and how he harnessed the energy of the chaos emeralds into a machine that could power his latest doomsday weapon: the Egg-Cannon.

"…. It has the power to destroy an entire city, leaving plenty of room to build the Eggman Empire," Eggman droned on, oblivious to the fact that Sonic wasn't paying hardly any attention.

Sonic faked a yawn. "Is that really the best plan you've got? It's like you're not even trying."

Sonic sprinted up to Eggman and jumped, ready for a homing attack. Eggman saw this coming so he immediately placed his finger on the trigger and fired a missile that was locked on Sonic. Sonic dodged the missile and landed gracefully on the ground. He turned to see the explosion but was surprised to see the missile change course and head straight towards him.

Sonic acted on instinct and began running from the missile. A few seconds later Sonic looked back and found that he was being chased by five additional missiles. As Sonic continued all he could hear was Eggman's laughter drowning out any other noises in the room. The more he ran the louder the Eggman's laughter seemed, until he heard a deafening boom.

He turned and saw that one of the missiles crashed into the wall Sonic was running towards until he changed directions at the last moment. Just then an idea popped into his head and a mischievous grin appeared on his face. The missiles stayed on their target as Sonic headed straight to the reactor and stood in front of it.

Eggman, confused at first, soon realised what Sonic was doing and tried to call them off but they wouldn't respond. In a split second Sonic evaded the projectiles and took cover behind the wall, awaiting the explosion. In mere moments the explosions engulfed the room, destroying the reactor and damaging the Egg-Walker.

Using this as the perfect opportunity to strike, Sonic curled up into a ball and spin dashed into the Egg-Walker's exposed armour, effectively disabling it.

Eggman ejected his emergency hover craft from the Egg-Walker and retreated to a safe distance.

"That was fun!" Sonic exclaimed pleased with himself, "What did you think Eggy?"

"You may have won this time Sonic but next time I won't go so easy on you," Eggman said as he ascended in his hover vehicle, "Just you wait!"

"If you could make your plan a little bit more interesting next that'd be great. Bye!" Sonic called as he made his way out the room.

"I hate that hedgehog…."

**Thanks for reading my very first fanfic, I hope you enjoyed it! :)**


End file.
